Avengers, XMen, and Justice League
by imagination runner
Summary: *WARNING* Fans must review the the story add suggestions and i want to see ideas for fight. FB page and Email coming up soon. Happy Readings!


**The Avengers, X-men, and Justice League: Legendary War of Ages**

Chapter 1: Dawn of the Dead of the Golden Age

Everyone is down for the count or dead. There Is only me but there is only one person left, and they happened to have the most powerful weapon there is possible to all mankind; The Teseract. I say "Loki, please stop the madness….not only have you killed your own but you have killed 80% of the world's population by mind tricking us like we are savages in a jungle. People used to respect men like you only for some lust of power. What do they want out of you? Huh! WHAT DO THEY WANT OUT OF YOU!" Loki stares with his glowing eyes and he simply says "Blood-shed."

Day 1: It all started with one simple death that led to billions, lost and gone with no one to save them. Nick Fury had assembled the Avengers for a very important meeting. "I have called The Avengers because…..this will be the last time I will actually get The Avengers assembled." "Are you shutting down the Avengers Initiative down sir?" Tony had asked. Tony is reminded that he did land a multi-billion dollar deal with Wayne Enterprises. Bruce Wayne was a strange fellow to Tony, considering the fact that he had been to Gotham City with other clients and for just some strange reason, Batman reminded Tony of Bruce Wayne. Tony had told the world about his identity and felt like Batman should since all super heroes do have a secret identity. According to Tony and his research, Batman had the most problems with his secret identity.

Nick had exclaimed: "NO, none of you will be the new leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. and neither will the X-Men. It will be an old pal and his name is…..Superman." "Your telling me," Tony said "that a 40 year old man proably older than that who save little kids and old ladies across the street is going to be the new leader of a Top Government Facility?" "That is Correct Stark." Avoice had arose from the shadows of the low litted room and out came…BATMAN. Tony starts by saying "Ahhhh isn't it Batman…say I might as well be with the Joker at least he knows how to laugh." Batman has a dead glare at Tony and Tony says "Well hey Batman, Say hi to your mom to me." Batman throws Tony across the room and grabs his head and puts him through the Pexi-glass window. Tony says "Oh so does little Bat over here want to play Wrestling. Well let's Ric Flair this!" Tony brings out the Iron Man suitcase and Batman backs up and Tony says "Oh I won't hurt you. Who am I kidding yes I will." Iron man shoots his lasers at Batman and Batman tumbles and says "Lets…..hmph…..Play." Batman with sharping and iscurtiating pain takes a Batarang and throws it at Tony's suit. Next thing he knows he explodes. Superman and Blue Beast ram in but knock Bruce Banner in the process. Bruce started to form and before Superman could say anything Bruce take Superman and throws him like a ragdoll. Then, Hulk takes Blue Beast and punches him through several wall layers of steel. Then, Hulk gets hit by lasers by Superman and Hulk throws a Steel desk but in the process to Superman, it desinigrates. Then Hulk leaps over to Superman.

Spiderman, Captain America, and Thor are trying to help clean up the mess and settle the fights, but its no use. They keep on fighting like raging bulls. Then Nick Fury thinks to himself: "How could this happen. I thought the Golden Age was back no more fighting each other. For all I know I could've failed my whole team. I assembled some Super-Heroes and I have turned them and made them into a bunch of liars and cheaters. I have failed every one of them. My lung cancer isn't worth the fight anymore." Nick takes a pistol out of his pocket and puts a bullet through his brain going out the window. The fighting stops instantly as to their was no one to blame, but superheroes blamed other superheroes. Lies led to other lies. We are not a team. We are going to fail.

Loki staring in Asgard, says "Yes…it is all coming to plan. With the Teseract and these new Chaos Diamonds found in the Cave of the Nightmares of the Gods, the rage between them will be unresistable and the y wont be able to control it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

End of Chapter 1

**What do you guys think? Share as much as possible as I want my first story to be leaded up to the fans! I have started the fights now…YOU MUST FINISH THEM! But choose you want Superheroes fight Superheroes or what Superheroes fight Super villians, etc. And if I get enough of a big fanbase I will set up a Facebook page and special e-mail address just for this story. BUT YOU NEED TO SHARE! AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. TELL YOUR FRIENDS, RELATIVES, HECK EVEN YOU ENEMIES! BUT SPREAD THIS NOW ! TELL THEM TO READ AND REVIEW. I will write again after the 4th weekend. Happy readings!**


End file.
